moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Polowanie cz. 1
' Nowe Miasto, Warszawa, 29 sierpnia 1944 roku' Pochmurna, nieco mroźna pogoda, całe dzielnice budynków zamienione w dymiące gruzy, krzyki Polaków, błagających o litość, krzyki Niemców, prowadzących cywili pod ścianę. Dźwięk strzałów i ciał upadających bezwładnie na pokrtyty brudem i krwią chodnik. Tak właśnie wyglądał krajobraz Warszawy, w czasie apogeum powstania. Żołnierz AK, Marek "Biszkopt" Wądowski trząsł się jak nigdy w swoim życiu. Wbijał swoje pobrudzone, opatrzone bandażem palce w strzępy zdobytego na poległym Niemcu munduru a jego sparaliżowane całą sytuacją ciało drżało tak nienaturalnie, że gdyby nie przerażający krajobraz, wielu mogłoby to uznać za śmieszne. - Eins, eins, Polen*!- zakrzyknął jeden z Niemców, wskazujący lufą swojego karabinu na zmiane grupkę Polaków oraz ścianę, przy której przed chwilą dokonano rzezi cywili. "Biszkopt" złapał się za swoje kruczo czarne włosy i przetarł niebieskie oczy ze zdenerwowania. Niemiec, wnosząc po mundurze członek Sonderkomando*, wskazywał na grupkę w której skład wchodził właśnie on. Przerażenie sięgneło zenitu. Nie tak miało być, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Niemcy zabiorą mieszkających tutaj ludzi na Pruszkowską, do obozu "przejściowego". Tak sądził Marek, który po straceniu całego oddziału w czasie walk na placu Napoleona, postanowił niczym Rotmistrz Pilecki* stworzyć siatkę wywiadowczą w niemieckim obozie. Jego propozycja została odrzucona przez dowództwo Powstania, 19-sto latek postanowił więc podjąć się misji samodzielnie. A teraz przyjdzie mu zapłacić za to najwyższą cene- życie. Zawsze sądził że jest przygotowany na śmierć, zwłaszcza jeśli umierał w imię ojczyzny. Od dziecka widział siebie oczami wyobraźni, ginącego na polu chwały, w czasie ostatecznej, zwycięskiej bitwy. Tutaj, na Nowym Mieście było jednak inaczej. Nie było żadnej chwały, zwycięstwa a jego śmierć nijak nie pomoże ojczyźnie. Zginie tutaj, rozstrzelany wraz z grupą zakonnic i dzieci, żeby naziści mogli sobie z niego zrobić mydło. "Biszkopt" z trudem zmusił się żeby zrobić pierwszy krok w stronę pewnej śmierci. W myślach zaczął przepraszać Boga o wybaczenie i pocieszać się, że będzie mógł spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ze swoją rodziną. Ze swoją utraconą miłością. Pomagało mu to trochę, dodawało nieco odwagi. Ta jednak znikła w momencie, w którym stanął obok przerażonych kobiet i dzieci pod ścianą, gdzie przeprowadzano egzekucje. Widok klękających ze zmęczenia zakonnic, dzieci, które się w nie wtulały oraz niemieckich luf, które tylko czekały żeby wystrzelić. Żeby pozbawić życia ich wszystkich, jedną salwą. W tym momencie życie wszystkich tych ludzi było warte tyle, ile pojedyńczy nabój. Nagle Marek poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za ręke. Była to czyjaś bardzo mała dłoń, musiała należeć do dziecka. "Biszkopt" odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą małego chłopca. Mógł mieć najwyżej 5 lat, miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i był mocno wychudzony. Ubrany był w poszarpane szmaty, oraz buty nie najlepszej jakości. Marek niemalże podskoczył z zaskoczenia gdy przyjrzał się oczom chłopca- były całe żółte. - J-jakaś broń chemiczna, czy co?- pytał się w myślach Marek.- Bo to musi być efekt użycia na nim jakiegoś świństwa! - Nie, efekt uboczny czegoś innego.- odpowiedział chłopiec na pytanie zadane w myślach Marka. - J-jak ty to? skąd ty to... - No proszę, widziałeś go. W kanałach, prawda? Marek przełknął głośno ślinę, na wspomnienie niedawnej akcji w kanałach. Ścieki, które w czasie walk były główną drogą ewakuacyjną mieszkańców Warszawy, same w sobie były przerażające. Pełne szamba, gazów i różnorakich pułapek zastawionych przez Niemców. Ale niedawno, gdy "Biszkopt" wraz z przewodnikiem próbował ewakuować swoją rodzinę na Marszałkowską... - Ten stwór...co ty o nim wiesz?- spytał Marek, domyślając się że chłopakowi chodzi o stwora którego "Biszkopt" zobaczył w kanałach. Tego samego który pozbawił go rodziny. - Auf Anordung: Töten*!- zakrzyknął jeden z Niemców a na dźwięk jego głosu, towarzysze z Sonderkommando zaczeli przeładowywać karbiny. - No cóż wygląda na to że będę potrzebował cię żywego.- stwierdził chłopak po czym wyszedł przed szereg przerażonych ofiar i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.- No dobrze, Szwabki, pora na dobranoc! Niemieccy zbrodniarze popatrzyli na chłopca ze wściekłością. Jak ktoś taki jak on, Polak, człowiek niższej rasy, śmie w jakikolwiek sposób zwracać się do Aryjczyków? Nagle lufy wszystkich członków Sonderkommando zwróciły się w strone dzieciaka z żołtymi oczyma. - Schießen*!- zakrzyknąl chłopak, przystawiając palec wskazujący do swojego czoła. Na jego twarzy cały czas gościł ten sam uśmiech. - Töten*!- zakrzyknął ten sam Niemiec co poprzednio. Wszyscy stojący wokół Niemcy nacisneli spusty swoich karabinów jednak żaden z nich nie wystrzelił. Członkowie Sonderkommando zaklneli i niemal równocześnie zaczeli nerwowo sprawdzać co jest nie tak z ich bronią. Jeden z karabinów wystrzelił nagle wtedy, gdy jego lufa była przypadkowo wycelowana w jednego z Niemców, trafiając go w głowę. Drugi wtedy, gdy został rzucony na ziemie przez zdenerwowanego Niemca, a kule które z niej wyleciały przedziurawiły tors członka Sonderkommando. Obydwaj trafieni zbrodniarze padli bezwładnie na chodnik, leżąc tuż obok swoich niedawnych ofiar. Nim reszta Niemców zdążyła zareagować, żółtooki chłopak podbiegł do nich z łomem w dłoniach. Jednym płynnym ruchem rozbił jednemu z katów niewinnych cywili czaszkę, po czym rzucił się na ostatniego żyjącego jeszcze naziste. Niemiec uniknąl jego pierwszego ciosu łomem i uderzył kolbą dzieciaka. Żółtooki padł na chodnik, krzycząc z bólu, jednak Niemiec nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Zaczął okładać pięciolatka gołymi pięściami, po twarzy, szyi, brzuchu i nerkach, chcąc by dziecko cierpiało jak najdłużej, nim zginie. Wtedy padł strzał i kula przeszła przez głowe Niemca na wylot, a krew i strzępki mózgu zaczęły wylewać się obficie z rany na czole. Ostatni na tej ulicy członek Sonderkommando padł martwy na ziemie, a przerażeni ludzi zaczeli uciekać we wszystkie strony. Wszyscy poza Markiem, który podchodząc do pobitego chłopca trzymał w dłoni wciąż dymiącą broń. - Co to było do cholery?- spytał "Biszkopt" pokazując na ciała Niemców. - Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć.- powiedział chłopak, po czym zaczął poruszać dłonia w powietrzu tak, jakby głaskał jakieś niewidoczne dla Marka zwierze.- Przybyłem do miasta w poszukiwaniu starego "znajomego" i z tego co wiem, ty go widziałeś. - Po kolei!- żołnierz AK bardzo chciał zrozumieć o czym mówił żółtooki dzieciak. Będąc nadal w szoku, chciał żeby wszystko zostało mi wytłumaczone po kolei.- Jak masz na imię? - Imię?- spytał chłopak zastanawiając się chwilę.- Dawno nie używałem prawdziwego. No cóż, na imię mi Przemek0978, ale ty mów mi po prostu Przemek. Wyjaśnienia * "Raz, raz, Polaczki" * Sonderkommando, a raczej Einsatzkommando der Sicherheitspolizei bei der Kampfgruppe Reinefarth- specjalna jednostka policji bezpieczeństwa, stworzona na potrzeby walk w Warszawie. Pod rozkazami SS organizowała rzezie w mieście. * Rotmistrz Pilecki stworzył siatkę wywiadowczą w obozie w Oświęcimiu, z którego potem zorganizował ucieczkę. *"Na rozkaz: Zabić!" *"Strzelać" *"Zabić!" Kategoria:Opowiadania